Something you crave
by young-weasel
Summary: The amazing hot Sasuke realizes want Sakura who completly looks and acts different since they were kids, he's wanting her more than ever, but she doesn't even look his way anymore,maybe some help from magic can help he thought, but he might get more than he wanted. some cussing and LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Something You Crave .1**

_**hey guys, this my second story I'm making. but since i haven't been able to write for a very long time, i might sound wierd for a while, just til i can get used to it. Btw i won't be finishing my first, since it's been a long time. it's rated M for a reason, some cussing and this will have sexual contact and lemons, so read at your own risk. **_

* * *

SAKURA

As the morning sun began to rise slowly, it shined into her small room of her small apartment, the young pink haired konouchi did everything she could to not wake up. 'Why do mornings always have to feel like this?' she thought. She struggled to get out of bed, even though she really didn't want to and headed to her bathroom. She stared into the mirror and looked back at herself, seeing that she had the morning effect. She didn't think she looked that bad, but she could live without her hair all mess up. Sakura was actually known to be very beautiful, no girl could really compete, she was 22 and she grew out her pink hair to where it reached her waist, her green eye sparkled brightly, her body had matured and gotten the right curves that'll make any girl jealous, and she had strength as great as her sensei, the fifth hokage. Even though she very popular and beautiful, she had no interest for anything like dating or relationships, mainly it was the fact her heart was shatter by a guy a long time ago.

It happened when finally he had came back to Konoha when she was 17, and even though Naruto and her defended him until the Hokage finally agree to work with the Council, he still was as cold as ever, and turn into a ultimate stun. He was known as the Heartbreaker, and had no problem making Sakura feel crushed by showing off at least a different girl each week. Finally, she decided she wouldn't put up with it and gave up all together with guys, but she the jerk who broke her heart made her realize that her independence was something she prefers over all. Also her friends help her feel special, "who needs a guy?" she'd say.

After studying herself in the mirror she stripped her self down and turnedon the shower she stepped in and let the water wake her slowly up. She knew she had mission today so she would get her best friend NAruto and walk to the Hokage office together. As she planned out her day in her head she wash herself and her hair and stepped out of the shower, She blowed dried her hair and got dress for her day.

SASUKE

He didn't even need to wake up from the girl who was lying next to him kept moving around, he let out a irritated groan and shove the blanket off of him. Just then the girl look up and smiled at him, "wow you are so amazing, we have to do this again." He didn't look back, he couldn't stand to, and she was ugly in the morning and cursed himself for even letting her stay. Sasuke didn't sleep with all the girls he dated the ones who seemed interesting and he couldn't even remember what was interesting about her. He could hear her and get dress, went into his bathroom and locked the door as he stripped off his boxers and walked into the shower he started.

Sasuke had raven blue hair and onyx eyes, he had a muscular body that made women adored him and he knew it, he knew women liked him, but he didn't like that they all try so hard. When he came back from killing Itachi, his older brother, girls started following him again. It took forever to get off probation, but since Naruto and Sakura helped, he felt a little thankful, but not much. He was hoping the start restore with the right woman, that why he came back, but the ones who seemed interesting turned out to be completing opposite. He knew there was no girl he couldn't have, none, and he knew he'd find someone, 'she needs to be perfect, a suitable mother, and once I find her she'll be mine,' he would always tell himself. 'no woman I can't have'

After he washed himself, he shut off the shower, wrapped a towel around him without dying himself of all the way. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw the girl still there. "So remember how I said we should do this again?" all he could do was 'hn' at her, not really caring as he started looking for clothes. She continued anyways, "how's tonight? Let's say dinner and desert like last night," she got close to his ear and sucked lightly on his ear lobe as she whispered "but desert will be a lot hotter."

Sasuke didn't react to any of it, he actually felt disgusted, all he did was take some clothes to his bed. "Can you leave already?"

"Not till you say yes" she said.

"No"

She stood there, and chuckled a little "are you kidding? Come on"

"No"

"But-"she tried to say but Sasuke turned to her and gave a blank look.

"I don't even remember your name" his voice was cold, "and last night was pathedic," he could tell that's all he needed to say for her to get the message, he turned and faced his clothes again.

Sasuke didn't need to look to tell she was pissed, "fine! Fucking go to hell!" and he smirked as he heard her leave. "That was a waste of time" he said. 'Well just got to keep looking' he thought and started getting dress in his ninja uniform.

* * *

_**This is my first chapter please give feed back i really appreiate it. next chapter will be out soon. plus any suggestion, more than happy to take them :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, i will get better and with the reviews i got, i can tell i am :) , so i hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

SASUKE

after hearing his one night fling run out of his house, Sasuke continued on like nothing happened, he finish getting dressed, he wore much like what Kakashi did, except the Uchiha symbol was on the back of the vest, he was about to leave when he heard a knock on the door, he looked over at the clock he had on the wall, it wasn't even 8 yet. 'Dope' he thought. He walked over to the door and unlocked it and continue getting his gear, he already knew who was there as his friend walked in the door.

"Hey teme. You ready to go?" said his friend Naruto. Sasuke didn't answer just gave the famous 'hn.' Naruto and him had a close connection, or at least they can communicate without talking. After Sasuke came back, Naruto did his best to show he still was his friend, he didn't like that Sasuke dated a lot of girls or that he broke Sakura's heart, but once Sakura said she was fine, Naruto when back to normal. So pretty much, Naruto was like a little kid still, though his looks really matured, his hair was a little longer and he wore the same thing as Sasuke and Kakashi, but the under shirt's sleeves were rolled up, and being the son of the Forth Hokage, he was a clone with the whisker marks on his cheeks . Even though girls hit on him a lot (not as much as Sasuke), he didn't date as much and he's waiting for the right one to be his first. So even though they're way opposite, they were best pals.

Once Sasuke finish getting his gear he asked, "shouldn't you get Sakura?" in his plain voice.

"Nah I figure we go together" said Naruto and started walking back to the door "I figure squad 7 can get back together for a while, it's been waaay to long you know?"

Sasuke and Naruto walked out the door and started walking to Sakura's apartment 'how long has it been since I hang out with her?' Sasuke thought 'then again when is the last time I've seen her?' he kept wondering that as Naruto kept talking all the way to Sakura's.

SAKURA

Sakura had finished getting dressed and head to the kitchen to get something to eat. She wore a red top that would show off her figure, a tan skirt that show off her legs and had slits on the sides, short underneath and her black boots, she still wore her gloves and also had bandage wrapped on her top part of her arms, she also still wore her red headband in her hair. She opened her fridge and looked around 'if I have to eat raman for breakfast one more time…' she thought. She rolled her eyes as she got the eggs out, and starting setting up to make some eggs. 'Not much of a breakfast but better than nothing she thought. As she cooked, she got a glass of orange juice and drinks it down slowly, then got her eggs and went to the table. But before she could sit down she heard a knock on the door. She didn't have to guess twice to know who it was, "wow, he early" she told herself, 'when does he get ready this early?' she set down her plate and walked to the door.

Sasuke and Naruto had a really good bond, they we're close friend and Naruto always looked out for her (not that she needed protecting), and he was someone to talk to, out of all her friends, she was closest to Naruto. When Sasuke left the Leaf, Naruto always kept his word to bring him back, and when Sasuke did return, they did a lot to show they cared. When Sakura wanted to tell she still love him, he just ignored her, and then went around with all the girls he dated. She was heartbroken and it took a while but when she got over it, it was obvious, she didn't talk to him since then, barely saw him at all and it she did she would even give notice. At first Naruto was worried, but when she explained everything and that she wanted thing to go back to normal, he agreed. Now all three were Jounin and had matured, also all her other friends, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari have grown up a lot to. Sakura is happy with her life 'what more can I ask for 'she'd say.

Sakura open the door to see her best friend standing, gave him a hug and notice that the Uchiha was standing there, he gave her a blank look and she gave a simple "hey" and a normal smile. He didn't say anything.

'that so figures' thought Sakura.

'_the hell it here doing?_' said inner Sakura. Sakura pushed it aside quickly. "what are you doing here? I thought we met up later" she said to Naruto.

"hey I had to bring the squad back" he said in a big smile.

"ok wait here I'll be right back" she said as she closed the door. She walked over to she eggs and ate them quickly and got her gear. _'that stupid horndog! What nerve he has to-'_ yelled Inner Sakura

'doesn't bother me so why should it to you' she thought.

'_it really doesn't aren't you at the least slightest mad?' _said Inner.

'no, don't even talk to him, so you shouldn't be either. I've moved on'

'_or what we should do is-'_

'no stop, I don't what to hear it'

'_you sure?'_

Sakura blocked out her Inner as she walked out her door, "let's go" she said as she lock her door.

SASUKE

Sakura and Naruto talked pretty much the whole way mainly about stuff Sasuke didn't even care, like hanging out or what's been going on with friends. He stayed quite to himself as the two walked ahead a little. Then Sasuke couldn't help himself and notice how amazing Sakura look. 'wow, she changed a lot, how could I not notice?' he thought, ' she got the curves, and just the right size breast, and the way she move, she looks hot, maybe even be sexy.' Next thing he knew was looking at her butt as she walked. 'Oh shit! The hell am I doing?" he thought. 'Do I really think she's hot? No impossible she was a stupid teen who couldn't stop drooling over me and she still is, just she grow a lot in certain places so what? I can have any girl and she's not one of them, plenty of hot chicks out there and not so annoying.' He smirk to himself 'she's just same old Sakura with her same old useless self, she couldn't even defend herself.' Next thing he knew they we're at the Hokage's building.

"hey teme, you ok there? Your act weird" said Naruto.

"of course dope" he said in his same voice. Naruto shrugged and kept walking Sakura walked in front of Sasuke and he looked at her butt again. 'Damn it, stop that' he told himself.

* * *

**hope you all like this, this is where it'll start getting funny, please leave reviews and also chapter 3 will be up soon. any suggestion i love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, starting college was difficult, but here is the next chapter of the story, I hope you like :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

SASUKE

As the three of them kept walking to the Hokage's office, for some reason Sasuke kept thinking to himself, 'Has she always looked like this? If she has, I sure as hell would have noticed.' Next thing he knew Naruto was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Teme, welcome back, you looked like you were in a trance." He said with a smile on his face. Sasuke gave him an annoyed looked and just gave a "hn" in response, then Naruto whispered in his ear, "I know where you were looking." Giving Sasuke a quick wink, Sasuke turned his head and was about to defend himself, but then Sakura interrupted, "Hey come on guys, let's get our missions, Lady Tsunade is already waiting."

Naruto chuckled and walked up to the door, "eh grandma is just probably half asleep and doesn't even remember us coming this early, don't worry it comes with age"

"Um, Naruto-"Sakura started to say before she was interrupted by a loud yelling.

"GET IN HERE NARUTO" they heard the Hokage yell. Naruto jumped back and started to shake from how scared that made him.

"I was about to say that door isn't think, she can hear you dummy" she said with a face that told him 'it's common sense.'

Sasuke watch all this and thought to himself "Why would he say that? And outside the person's door none the less"

Normal

All three walked in to see Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk rubbing her temples, "I'll just get started," she said, giving Naruto a irritated look, "now, yesterday I had plan that you would all have missions, Sakura and Naruto, you two were suppose to go with Kiba for a escort mission, but last night we received a request that we need Sakura for, so Sasuke and Naruto you two will go as well. You three will be as spies for this mission"

"Spies?" interrupted Naruto, "that's so cool, who will we be spying on?"

"Not quite sure, the client didn't write any specific details, but they want a beautiful woman and two back-up men. Sakura?" Tsunade said, she faced her pupil and had a serious face. "Be careful, if they request a beautiful woman then it might be trouble, I picked you cause of your healing abilities and your strength, whatever the case maybe, if no one can help you, I know you can handle yourself." Sakura nodded, and Tsunade gave a small smile. "I know you three will do fine, the client will meet you in a small town about a two day trip from here, here are the details of the location." She handed Sasuke the scroll, "that's all for now, you three leave right away, is that clear?"

"Hai" they all replied, "You are dismissed" Tsunade said as she looked down at her desk, they turned to leave until they heard "except you, Naruto"

Naruto shivered "for why grandma?"

"About that comment earlier?" she put her hand on her desk and stood up, "yep, I still remember"

Naruto gulped and Sakura leaned over to him saying "meet you outside, good luck" and then she turned and walked out the door, Sasuke followed behind.

Sakura

As Sakura and Sasuke walked outside, she could feel the awkwardness get really high, 'ok, so….. How should I do this' she turned towards him and gave him a smile.

'_What are you doing?' said inner Sakura._

'Being nice_,'_

'_Why he'll just be a ass, don't be stupid'_

'I'm not, beside we're gonna be teammates again'

Sakura gave a sweet smile and said "this is gonna be fun huh? It's been a long time since we all went on a mission together"

Sasuke just turned his head away from her and Sakura's mouth dropped 'that asshole!'

Inner Sakura started laughing_ 'I to-'_

'Shut it!' Sakura mentally screamed before she would get the famous 'I told you so'

Sasuke

Sakura gave him a smile, and he could have sworn that for a second she looked cute 'huh? What the hell is wrong with me?'

Then he heard her say "this is gonna be fun huh? It's been a long time since we all went on a mission together" and she gave him a sweet smile, Sasuke turned his head from her 'holy crap, she looked beautiful when she did that, something is totally wrong here' he thought. He looked back at her and saw she looked irritated. 'What now?'

Next thing he knew, she looked toward Naruto who was just coming out, "geez, Grandma sure was grumpy, she threw a book at me that put a dent in the wall, barely missed me."

Sakura laugh, "I don't know how you keep putting yourself in these situations"

Naruto gave her a big grin "you know me, still a goof ball at heart, ever since we we're kid, heh right?"

Sakura laughed "we all haven't changed that much."

"I don't know" said Naruto "you changed a lot, more than me and Teme here. What do you think, Teme? Don't you think so?"

Sakura looked at him, and he looked away and just said "hn, still annoying if you ask me"

He looked at her and she looked pissed, 'shit,' he thought.

"And your still the emotionless dick you always been too!" she said, "sigh I'll you guys by the gate in a hour" and she walked in the direction of her place.

"Smooth Teme" said Naruto.

"Like I care, I'll see you at gate too, don't be late" and he walked away to. 'Shit, I'll hear about that later.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. please let me know how this story is coming along or any suggestions ^^**


End file.
